


Day 5: Kissing

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide brings Kaneki on a hike, and they play 20 questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Kissing

“Kaneki, Kaneki, look over there!” 

“I see, it’s just a bird Hide.”

The sun was shining and the birds chirping, perfect for a hike. Hide dragged Kaneki along as he pointed out the various flora and fauna. Kaneki nodded, amused by his boyfriend's interest in nature. 

“It’s not just a bird, it’s a Steller’s Sea Eagle!” Hide pointed to a tree. “You don’t normally see them.”

Kaneki laughed. The trail they were walking went through a nature reserve. How they got access to the place, Kaneki would never know. 

He smiled. It was worth the trouble to see his boyfriend bouncing with glee.

Hide grabbed Kaneki’s hand and guided him farther down the trail. They walked in silence, enjoying each others company. Kaneki glanced at the trees and their autumn colors, noticing the warm shadows they cast across the path. Birds sang and leaves rustled. Hide hummed a song to pass the time, while Kaneki walked to the beat of his tune.

“Hey, we should play 20 questions,” Hide said, breaking the silence. 

“Why?” Kaneki asked. “You know all of my secrets, what’s there to ask?”

“It’s a way to pass the time. We still have a ways to go before we reach the place.”

Kaneki reluctantly agreed. He answered Hide’s questions to the best of his ability. He knew most of the answers, anyway. 

“Alright, last question,” Hide said. He stopped in front of a large willow tree. He turned toward Kaneki, eyes staring at his. “Do you love me?” 

Kaneki’s heart skipped a beat. He blushed, looking away. “Of course I love you. I’ve told you that before, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, but how much do you love me?” Hide’s eyes danced, patiently waiting for an answer.

“My love for you is larger than space itself,” Kaneki said, wondering if Hide could hear his heart beating in his chest. 

“Doesn’t space end?” Hide brought himself closer.

“They haven’t found that yet.”

Hide smiled. “I have something to show you.”

He pulled back the curtain of willow branches, revealing a secret waterfall. Mist shimmered off the pool of water, casting a rainbow over the lake. Kaneki walked forward, mesmerized. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. 

“Hide, this is beautiful,” Kaneki said, stopping at the edge. “How did you find it?”

“I like to walk this trail every week. I came across it a year ago and wanted to show you. I just never got the chance.” Hide walked up to Kaneki, grabbing his hand. “Do you like it?”

“Hide, I love it,” Kaneki mused, facing Hide. “The way the water shines and the willow trees hang down is beautiful.”

“I knew you would like it.” 

Hide pulled Kaneki in for a kiss. Kaneki kissed Hide back, relishing the moment. The kiss didn’t compare to anything he’d experienced. All he could think about was how Hide tasted and smelled, memorizing everything about him. Kaneki pulled away, disappointed that he had to breathe. 

“I will love for as long as there are stars in the sky, even if you’re a ghoul. That’s a promise.” Hide cupped Kaneki’s face, pecking his lips. “I will always be with you.”

Kaneki hugged Hide and buried his face in Hide’s shoulder. For the first time in this upside-down world, Kaneki felt like a human again.


End file.
